


You have my attention

by Julia_misko



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bicycles, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Slash, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend is almost over. But it's not over yet. Every moment counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have my attention

**Author's Note:**

> Cockles is so cute. Love those beautiful boys. RPF can be problem. No disrespect to anyone.
> 
> This was written as a birthday present for a famous tumblr Cockles shipper, but since it has never seen the daylight of the internet I guess it's still mine. Copyright!

They were casually packing their clothes in the bags, getting ready to leave Rome tomorrow morning. It was the end of a long day, but they were still high on the adrenaline because of the con and the fans. 

"What do you mean our panels are all the same?" Jensen asked slightly confused. "First of all, we only have ONE each year and it's not like we make out in front of fans every damn time!" he tried to sound offended but he knew Misha doesn't find their panels boring. Hey, they live for a nice weekend in Italy and JIB CON is their sweet little pleasure. 

"Yeah, but we have the "apple juice", I do the accent thing, you act all fake-grumpy, we make fools of ourselves. Actually,no, I'm making fool of myself; you're cool, you can sing, play the guitar, show off some hot dance moves... and make my bicycle touring a constant joke." Misha talked while gathering his notes from the table. He always plans his next project while the current one is still in the process.

"Hehe, but it gave you a pair of hot, strong legs!" Jensen moved towards him with a wide grin on his face, but he kept his hand to himself. For now. He looked amazing in a plain grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

"Well, they ARE better than your spread knees and bowlegs.", said Misha, running his hands up and down his thighs half seductively and half jokingly. Jensen eyes followed every move as he swallowed thickly.

He managed to snap out of it and tried to be the one who runs the game . "You love it! How else would you fit in there. Easy access! You even tweeted about it. "  
"Every part of me fits perfectly in you. " Saying those words he grabbed Jensen's ass and rubbed himself against his hip.

"C'mon! Mish!" Jensen exhaled. "We don't have the time to do that right now. We're late. Our last night in Rome. Everybody's gonna be there. Jared said he wants to see what Roma has to offer. "

"I know another place to put it in, then". whispered Misha dragging the thumb along his bottom lip.

"Yes,I've seen the photo, remember?" Jensen reminded him,kissing his jaw.

"Then why are you still talking?" he said undoing his belt and leaning against the table. 

"Good thing there are no cameras on us now! Talk about the Cockles viral video!" last coherent thought he had looking at the ceiling after his head fell back and his grip on the table tightened.


End file.
